


Slave

by Cranelll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 1





	Slave

你见过小羊吗？  
边伯贤认识一只叫蕾的羊，他漂亮得很可怜，因为不论是谁见过蕾的第一眼都会觉得，他一定会遭悲运。这样的羊，纤细，羸弱，有着令人惊心动魄的美丽胴体，他一定是水做的羊，而他的悲运一定和他甜蜜的屁股有关。  
边伯贤容易在做爱的时候痴迷地望着小羊的眼睛想心事，但他的心事也与下一次做爱有关，无论怎么玩小羊好像都不会坏掉，因此蕾是一只很不错的小羊。  
“要和Daddy亲亲吗，蕾蕾？”他低沉着嗓音询问眼神已经迷乱了的小性奴，这个时候边伯贤还很温柔，如果忽略他不断挺送的下体的话。  
“唔……要，要亲。”蕾闭起眼睛，晶莹的泪水从他眼尾滑落，在脸上画出一条完美的浅淡水痕，像上了什么特别的妆，他看起来很需要男人抚慰。其实他并没有受什么伤，如同边伯贤说的一样，蕾很喜欢装可怜。他丰润的唇向上嘟起，边伯贤就欺身压了下去，吻他，咬他的舌尖，搅出淫荡的水声啧啧。蕾不是很会接吻，没一会就憋红了脸蛋，软绵绵地用手推拒男人宽厚的胸膛，却反被十指紧扣着按在床上，边伯贤放过红肿的唇转而啃噬蕾敏感的脖颈，留下了些许牙印与青紫痕迹。狗咬的，蕾偶尔也会有脾气，就这样气呼呼地说给边伯贤听。  
蕾有些畏惧边伯贤正面操他，他不是母羊，乳肉小小一团，刚被边伯贤买回来时更为平坦，渐渐地被那双布了薄茧的大手和富有技巧的嘴玩弄得大了不少，甚至平常走路会上下晃动，穿衣服不能穿太薄的，否则在外面能看见凸起的形状。例如此刻边伯贤的手抓住蕾的一粒红果，毫不怜惜地揉捏，大力提起又松开，弹回在蕾肿胀的胸上，像块点缀了樱桃的奶油布丁。蕾觉得很痛，埋怨地睨了他一眼，双眼红通通的又要哭。  
“怎么了？”边伯贤轻笑一声，仿佛不理解蕾为什么责怪自己似的，更恶劣地拍打搓揉小羊的胸脯，“Daddy疼你呢，这样才能挤羊奶喂Daddy，我们不能生小羊不是吗？”  
“我，我没有奶的，不要弄了，好痒……”蕾的角不知道为什么退化了，只剩绵羊耳朵和尾巴保留在人形上，边伯贤经常拿这个在床上欺负小羊。“骗人，蕾其实是母羊对不对？别的公羊都有角，只有你没有，爱说谎的小羊要受惩罚的。”他严肃地端着脸，狰狞的阴茎抽在羊屁股上，作势要捅穿小羊的肚子，蕾就会惊慌失措地摇着头，不停说自己真的是公羊，小鸡巴一颤一颤的往外渗出液体，边伯贤看得眼馋，恶狠狠地握住蕾的粉嫩，没轻重地套弄着，“哦？我看这根鸡巴也没必要长着了，反正你只有挨操的份，转过去，我要后面干你。”  
小羊乖乖照做了，屈着膝趴下，翘起屁股，边伯贤揽起他的腰抬高了些，把龟头对准那个微微开合的小穴操了进去，另一只手也不闲着，握着尾巴挑逗起来，尾巴心是小羊最敏感脆弱的部位，小羊忍不住想躲，可又被拖了回来，直直钉在男人的大肉棒上，被撞得身形不稳，精神恍惚，口水都流了下来。  
“哈啊……啊……Daddy，那里不行……不要碰……”蕾胡乱求着饶，脚趾被酥麻的快感刺激得蜷缩起来，才被摸了一会小羊就自己射了，白色的精液吐在床单上，现在的床已经一片狼藉了，空气都氤氲着腥甜的性爱味道，边伯贤说这是小羊的骚味。  
边伯贤总算放过了羊尾巴，边往小羊体内捣边将滑溜溜的臀肉揉圆搓扁，手摸上去软屁股会从指缝里跑出来，像汁多味甜的水蜜桃，一被插就颤抖着往外沁骚水，臀峰晕染了粉色，边伯贤玩疯了会用皮带打他，那隐晦的桃粉就变成了艳红，充了血一般，小羊如果还在嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，这说明被操熟了，只知道爽了。他转过头，含情的媚眼水光潋滟，蕾不是爱哭的小羊，可是一做爱就经常哭，不知道在想什么，之前一回边伯贤难得温柔对他，他也哭，哭得更厉害了，抱着主人把眼泪蹭在西装上，最终边伯贤叹了口气意识到自己的小羊是水做的。  
看他哭得漂亮边伯贤的心肠都好了些，奖励般俯身吃他的嘴，探进蕾的牙关里与他的小舌纠缠暧昧，勾了根银丝出来：“换气，Daddy教你……”他吻技高超，能吻得小羊刚射过一回的性器又颤颤巍巍地勃起，蕾无助地揪着床单，紧张地扭动纤柔腰身不敢让边伯贤发现他的反应。  
“难受……唔……Daddy，我不会……”  
“笨死了。”边伯贤取笑道，他意味不明的眼神在蕾背后探究打量，小羊害怕地发着抖，男人明白了怎么回事，故意浅浅地磨着肠壁，折磨得后穴绞紧了软肉，“看来蕾又要被我操射了，你们小羊一年四季都能发情啊，亲一亲就硬了，真淫荡。”  
“不，不是的，我……”后面的话蕾说不出口，他委屈地咬着饱满的下唇不吭声了，然而边伯贤清楚蕾受了调教才变成敏感得不行的体质，偏偏每次都装作不知道，甚至于冷眼旁观发情的小羊自渎。  
蕾发出让男人性器又涨大一圈的喘息，绵软得几近支撑不住身体。边伯贤只好换个姿势插进去，翻过融化的小羊将他抱起，让小羊靠在他身上，边伯贤掐着他的腰窝让鸡巴立着肏他的穴，蕾的奶子磨蹭着边伯贤健壮的上身，再次勃起的性器也挤在汗津津的两人中间，边伯贤越干越深，蕾随着节奏叫得尾音都变了调，听进耳里等同于最烈的春药，他眼神却是纯真的茫然失措，有时边伯贤觉得他快晕过去了，便牵起他的手搭在自己肩上。  
“蕾蕾，你是不是觉得跟了我还不如跟早泄的老男人？他们又操不了你太久，你可以早早就睡觉，也不用那么累。”边伯贤抚摸着小羊的金毛温声问道，他的声音此刻染了情欲沙哑了许多，却也显得更为性感，小羊一时半会没回过神来，迟钝地点了点头。  
边伯贤脸一沉，将蕾托得更高了些，又重重地摁下，使阴茎插得极深，痛得小羊五官都扭曲了起来，珍珠眼泪簌簌地往下掉，哭得上气不接下气，也顾不得羊人性奴的身份把主人的后背挠出指痕。  
“呵，那群丑东西即使操不了你，也会玩死你信不信？他们可比我残忍多了，你不知道吧，要Daddy和你说说吗？”边伯贤没有真的要得到蕾的回答，自顾自说着，“他们会让你脱光了爬着走，拴上链子，而那群人就坐在一边喝红酒，叫你去舔他们的鞋。”小羊瑟缩了下身子，紧贴着边伯贤，把脸埋在肩上微微地呼吸。“他们会拿玩具捅你屁股，单是看你痛苦就让他们很满足，你愿意吗？还是我也要这样对你？用酒瓶还是刑具？”  
蕾受不了边伯贤的精神强暴，不住地摇头：“不要，不要那样，会坏的……”  
“那要什么？你说什么Daddy都给你。”  
“要Daddy……我只想要Daddy干我……呜呜呜……我不要他们……”蕾真的很傻，完全被吓坏了，讨好地亲了亲边伯贤的下巴，忍着痛主动摇晃着屁股吞下边伯贤的巨根，生怕Daddy一个不高兴就把他丢回那个魔窟，转手送给别的男人。他喜欢边伯贤，边伯贤长得年轻帅气，有温度的鸡巴总比冷冰冰的器具来得好，有时候主人也会取悦自己，给他吃好吃的甜食，给他穿漂亮的衣服，虽然经常会被撕坏，但他知道Daddy很有钱，有钱才能买下他，才能让他不惨死于上流社会的股掌之间。他是只坏小羊，想方设法地想留在边伯贤身边，为此他学习口交，学各种各样的姿势，Daddy要让他演老师就演老师，要拍裸照就拍裸照，穿裙子就穿裙子。  
既然是性奴，那就无所谓小奴隶是否有感情，只要懂得张开双腿就好了。可是边伯贤居然停下动作问小羊：“蕾蕾，你爱我吗？”  
“嗯？”蕾以为是边伯贤的情趣，呆呆地回答，“爱Daddy。”  
“不是Daddy，你爱边伯贤吗？”边伯贤离蕾好近，近得蕾能清楚地看见瞳孔渐变的深褐色，中央的圆弧似乎放大了些，表明边伯贤此时的情绪极不稳定。  
蕾顾不得自己的后面还没被照顾好，边伯贤从不让他叫名字，好像说出名字就意味不同了，他心脏酸得要命，似乎被边伯贤握在手里艰难地跳动着，一不小心就会被捏碎：“爱……”  
“说！蕾蕾爱边伯贤，没有边伯贤的鸡巴就活不了。”男人继续操干着小羊，囊袋啪啪地拍打着浮着红晕的臀肉，直把蕾冲撞得话都说不明白，破碎地重复着边伯贤的话。  
“蕾蕾爱……边，边伯贤，没有伯贤的鸡巴，就活不了了……”  
“蕾蕾爱边伯贤……没有边伯贤，的鸡巴，就活不了了……”  
“蕾蕾爱边……啊……”小羊似乎要去了，盈满泪水的眼睛失了焦，前端断断续续地分泌出清液，而边伯贤在他体内肆意横冲直撞，最终射满羊人的直肠，尺寸依旧可观的性物退出来后装不下的精液也一并流出来，流了蕾一腿，那雪白的大腿也被掐得不成样子，红的紫的像点点落梅。蕾瘫倒在狼藉的床上一动不动，嫣红的舌头伸出了一些，吐在外面，好不可怜。  
边伯贤下床点了根烟，透过缭绕的青白烟雾没什么表情地凝视着尸体般的小羊，仿佛刚刚情动的男人是嗑药后的幻象。烟燃尽后他再次抚摸上小羊温暖的肉体，将烟灰赤脚踩在地上泯灭——  
“起来，我想再要你一次。”


End file.
